Submit to the Raptor
by SixthRevelation
Summary: It was supposed to be a great internship opportunity for Jake Ryder. Working for InGen was an incredibly rare opportunity for an upcoming paleontologist. But when he gets separated from his 'research team' and gets cornered by an alpha female raptor in the abandoned breeding facility, his life changes forever.


You're Mine Now

Going to Isla Sorna was supposed to be a great opportunity for 24-year-old Jake Ryder. Internships with InGen didn't come around very often for graduate students, or anyone nowadays. 10 years had passed since the incident at Jurassic Park, and most stock holders thought the entire company was going down with it.

Jake was to be an assistant to Dr. Richard Stone, the man who was heading up the clean-up project at Isla Sorna. It was the chance of a lifetime for a budding paleontologist. Shortly after arriving on the island, he was sent on an excursion out to Sector 013, which used to be the breeding facility. And that's where everything went wrong.

"Hey, uh, why are all the guns necessary? I was told all the live ones had been taken out by the gas," Jake said.

It was true, each member of Jake's company, Squad Gamma as they liked to be called, carried a high-powered assault rifle that looked like it belonged in the hands of an army officer, not a scientist's. Then again, most of these men looked like they might have served time in the military.

"Most of em' were, but some of em' managed to survive it," Locke replied.

Jamal Locke was the commander of Squad Gamma, and the rest of the battalion obeyed his orders without question. He had a nasty gash on his arm that looked like it had been dug into by a predator's talon. Jake thought it must have come before the gas was released, but now he wasn't so sure.

"Right." Jake looked down at the small pistol he'd been given.

"Why're you here anyway? I thought they'd send one of the professionals," Locke said.

"Well, I'm good with computers, and Dr. Stone said I'd be the best one available to do a forensic analysis on the breeding facility's data—"

Jake was interrupted by a loud snap coming from behind the battalion, followed by a high pitched hiss. Locke and the men raised their weapons; a couple gunshots went off.

Jake stumbled backwards as two of Gamma's men pushed by him towards the hissing. Locke began yelling orders, and more shots fired off in rapid succession. "Kid! You run on up ahead to Section 013, we'll be right behind you! It ain't far!"

Jake stood in stunned silence for a brief moment, then tore off down the path in the direction opposite the gunshots. He was panicking, but it was a controlled panic. Locke was right; the breeding facility wasn't all that far away, and the trail they had been following hadn't been overrun by nature just yet.

Then he heard it. Coming up behind him, heavy thuds of _something_ following him down the path. Jake chanced a look over his shoulder, it was what he feared. One of what had attacked the battalion was rapidly approaching him; it was a velociraptor.

The predator had to be around six feet tall, much larger than the pictures he was shown back at base. Its scales were a bluish-gray in color, and it had piercing red eyes. And it was gaining on him quickly.

Jake turned back forward. The breeding facility was within sight. Most of the center's front was made up of windows, which had remained intact despite the advances of nature. There was only one door on this side, and it was hanging open.

He rushed towards it, certain that he would fail to reach it in time; certain that he would feel the razor sharp teeth tear into his neck at any moment. But it never came. Jake rushed up the small set of stairs, slid inside the doorway, and then slammed it behind him. He fully expected to hear a thud as the raptor collided with it, but that too never came.

Jake peered out a small window at the top of the door; his pursuer was nowhere to be found. He breathed a sigh of relief, and turned to have a look around at the facility. It was in great condition considering the circumstances; it looked like it had when the InGen scientists left 10 years ago. There were still clipboards on the tables, and lab coats on hangers near the computers.

Jake's mind began to wander to what had become of Squad Gamma. He assumed that they would be right behind him. Surely the loud gunshots would have scared off a few predators. He still had his pistol, but it wasn't going to be much use against a pack of raptors.

The facility had no power, but the large decorative windows provided enough light to see at least. He would just have to wait for someone to come and get him. Jake was certain that they would send a rescue team even if Squad Gamma had to go back to base first.

Jake heard a door swing open to his right. Fully expecting to see Commander Locke standing there, rifle in hand, he turned and lifted his hand to wave and say that he was okay. Jake's stomach dropped when he realized what was standing in the doorway wasn't Locke; it wasn't even human.

Another raptor, this one slightly larger than the first, pushed its way into the room Jake occupied. It was a female by the looks of it. She had gray scales similar to the one that had chased him inside, but had a light pink undertone. Her eyes were a deep purple, and were fixated directly on him.

Jake froze. The female was standing closer to the only way he knew out than he was. She approached him slowly at first, then broke into a charge. Jake raised his gun to defend himself, but it was too little too late. His weapon was knocked from his hand, and clattered across the white tile floor out of reach. The female raptor pinned him to the floor in one swift motion, hissing all the way. Jake closed his eyes, preparing to die. He hoped that it would be over quickly, that she would just end it. Jake felt her sharp talons tearing through his bullet-proof vest, and he was certain that his flesh was next. But it wasn't.

Instead, he felt warm breath against his chest. Jake slowly opened his eyes to find that the raptor had squatted down so that she was positioned directly above him. Her snout was searching over his torso which was completely exposed. The shredded remains of the vest were scattered at his sides.

Jake's heavy breathing slowed, and he moved his arms to try and push himself away from her, but she would have none of that. Before he could shift an inch, she hissed at him and pressed one of her set of claws down on his left shoulder, holding him firmly in place. He wasn't going anywhere.

The hissing softened to a purr, and she returned her attention to sniffing at Jake's chest. Seemingly satisfied, her warm pink tongue rolled out of her mouth, and she ran it the length from his midsection to his neck. Jake shivered. Now her midsection was nearly pressed against his own, and her tail swished slowly from side to side in an almost taunting fashion.

The purring and licking continued for several minutes, and there was nothing that Jake could do about it. Trying to shove her off might get him bitten. His only hope was that Locke and the others would come back.

She moved her head down to his crouch, and rubbed at it with her snout. Jake bit his lip and stiffened up, but was unable to let out a sigh. He could have sworn he saw her grin as she ran a claw up along the inner part of his thigh.

After an hour had passed, Jake finally spoke up. "I give up; you win. Please just end it. I submit."

The female turned her attention away from her licking and positioned a claw under his chin, then guided it to meet her gaze. She stared for a moment, then pushed herself to her feet, dragging him along with her. Within a moment, he was stored protectively under her arm, his feet forced to dangle helplessly just above the ground. She smirked to herself, and began walking off into the dark confines of the breeding facility.

I hope you enjoyed this little short story. I'd love to hear some feedback! Thanks a bunch for reading!


End file.
